


A different kind of love

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Prompts for my lovelies [16]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cannon Divergence, Fluff, Future Fic, Light Smut, Love, M/M, Understanding, different kind of love, mickey engaged, post 5x12, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 5x12, Svetlana, to protect Mickey, takes a bullet from Sammi and dies. He takes Yev and leaves. Chicago. 4 years later, Mandy tells Ian (is single because he only wants Mickey) that Mickey is coming back (for a week) with Yev and his fiancè. She tells that in the weekend Mickey marries him. Ian decides to help her for the wedding and tries to be Mickey's friend. Could you please put smut, Ian's thoughts and Ian interrupts the wedding because he wants to be the man who marries Mickey</p>
            </blockquote>





	A different kind of love

**Author's Note:**

> I altered it a little, but here it is. For the anon that asked for it.

Post 5x12, Svetlana, for protect Mickey, takes a bullet from Sammi and dies. He takes Yev and leaves. Chicago. 4 years later, Mandy tells Ian (is single because he only wants Mickey) that Mickey is coming back (for a week) with Yev and his fiancè. She tells that in the weekend Mickey marries him. Ian decides to help her for the wedding and tries to be Mickey's friend. Could you please put smut, Ian's thoughts and Ian interrupts the wedding because he wants to be the man who marries Mickey

\--

Mickey is running down the street, jumping, trying to avoid the stray bullets, that are flying at him. Fucking crazy bitch. Sammi is running, and gaining on him, and suddenly, like his life is coming to a standstill, it's like it's in flashes, maybe slow motion, he really isn't fucking sure. Before he can do anything, he is trapped, backed up against a fence outside the alibi and there is nowhere to go and there he is, Sammi in front of him with a gun, screaming at him, well fuck her. He looks over his shoulder and contemplates climbing the fence, wondering how fast he can get away without getting a bullet in his ass, again. because that shit hurt the first time. He hears the Russian screaming from the side of him and he is confused because Sammi doesn't speak Russian, the only woman he knows that does is...and he turns and there she is, Svetlana rushing to him, screaming, but not at him, at the crazy bitch with a gun.

Sammi shoots at him smirking, and he closes his eyes, wondering where it will hit, but it doesn't, and he opens his eyes and sees Svetlana on the ground screaming, and he feels motionless but he goes to her, she's holding her side. "Kill that bitch!" she screams and he runs after her, but she's gone. Probably realizing what she's done, she's shot Svetlana not him. and he kneels to her, gets his phone out and calls for help. He screams out for help.

"Hang on Lana, come on, hold on, they're coming, it's gonna be okay." He cries out. as many times as he's hated this woman, even the few times he's wanted her dead, but not this, fuck. she saved his life and it's not supposed to be like this. He's supposed to be in bed with Ian, not on the ground begging all the powers that he had never believed in to save the mother of his son, because fuck...

\--

She doesn't make it. and it breaks Mickey's heart, more for Yevgeny than anyone. How do you explain to a little boy, that his mom is gone, that the one person that loves him more than anything is gone and it's his fault because if he hadn't gotten into this shit, then she would be safe? That if she had never had the displeasure of being married to him, she would be alive, with his son somewhere. How do you tell a kid, that you're sorry? He breaks down at the funeral, screaming out, cursing out Terry, Cursing out Sammi and just Breaking. To his surprise Ian is there, he doesn't come close but he sees him at the edge of the funeral, his face says he knows he doesn't belong there anymore but Mickey sees him, he even sees the tears falling down his face because even if they didn't always get along Ian loved Svetlana in a way, Mickey knew that. Well, atleast he could feel something after all.

\--

It takes a few months but Mickey makes a decision. He can't bring back Lana for Yev but he can and he will get him the fuck out of here. So he makes the arrangements. And gets in a car with his son and drives, he drives for days only stopping for food and to get Yev whatever he needs. He winds up in a small town, somewhere in Indiana. It's cute and simple and nothing like Chicago and that's where he settles. He isn't sure at first because it's a small town, and people are always in your business but he soon decides he likes it there. The town isn't only annoying and overbearing they are protective and at some point, they decide that Mickey and Yev deserve their support and they help him, with his son. It's like a community of family and in a way that reminds him of the Gallaghers and his need for that, the fact that his heart misses not only Ian but the family that surrounds him, is hard to take, but he stays.

He builds a life for himself and his son. Makes friends, works at a Garage and contributes to a community that is so unlike the one he knew back home. He misses Chicago sometimes, He's there for two years before he meets Eric, Eric is nice and kind and everybody in this sleepy little town loves him, he was away for awhile, turns out in Chicago...Firefighter type. That's ironic, that they had been there at the same time and never knew it. Not too weird though, Eric stayed on the north side while Mickey grew up on the southside, but Eric came home to be with his family as his father had fallen Ill and it was in that time that Mickey and Eric found each other. they became fast friends, and Mickey supposed it was because of their connection to Chicago that gave them a lot to talk about.

When they had gotten together it wasn't passion and heat, it was friendship turned into a sort of love, both of them had been burnt before and with each other, it was easy, simple and kind of perfect. So they built a life in that town together. When they decide to get married a few years later, it was only logical to go back home for the wedding, both families were there, at least that was Eric's outlook on it and as much as Mickey wanted Eric to have what he wanted and to be happy, the thought of going back to that place made him cringe, that was where Lana had died, that is where he lost what he once thought was the love of his life. He didn't want to go back. He didn't. 

But in the end, he agreed, Eric enlisted mandy to convince him. and it had worked, of course, it had. so here he was standing on the street in Chicago, about to meet Eric's old work friends, meeting his family was bad enough, but fuck this was torture. and it was about to get a hell of a lot worse.

"Come on man, come out with us." one guy says and Mickey isn't really paying attention until the next voice fills the air.

"Nah man, You know I got a bedtime and shit, I'm an old man." and Mickey turns abruptly and sure enough there is Ian Gallagher.

"Seriously man, you're on meds, not dead. Don't drink, just come out...and I promise he won't be there okay? Besides Eric is in town, with the new fiancé, you know he'll kill you if you miss this shit." Wait...What? How in the...Fuck...No..No way.

"I think I'll survive. I would rather not sit in a room with you and Eric and your, well who knows whatever the fuck happens when you two are in a room. You sure, nothing ever happened?" Ian asks.

"I'm sure man. Best friend, fine, go, be a loner. At least stay until Eric gets here."

Ian doesn't have a chance to respond because just then Eric rounds the corner and is smiling brightly and all Mickey wants is to disappear. because Eric is holding hands with Yevgeny who is talking animatedly, and Ian hasn't noticed any of them yet, but he will and so will Yev, shit.

"Too late, Can't escape Gallagher," Eric says and Ian chuckles before he turns his head towards Eric and smiles warmly at him and Mickey wants to bang his head into the wall, and he actually considers it when Yev is the one that looks over, and yells. "Daddy, Eric got me Icecream!!!" He says and suddenly the men see the little boy and their eyes follow him as he walks up to Mickey and holds his sticky face smiling and Mickey can't help but chuckle until he hears Ian cough uncontrollably.

"Hey Guys, this is my Fiancé and his son."

"Mickey?" Ian says in shock. All of the color is drained out his face, and Mickey can't really blame him because he's sure the same is true for him. Mickey fidgets as he stands there staring at his ex, and Eric is looking back and forth, and his eyes widen and Mickey knows he knows.

"Fuck." Eric and the other guy say at the same time.

Mickey is glad when Ian's phone goes off and he looks down. "Well that's my cue fella's, medication time, I...I'm gonna go be my hermit self. Good to see you Eric, and um...Mick...Congratulations, h...Happy for you...See ya." He finally finishes his words and walks away, he's halfway down the block before it's Eric that seems to snap out of his trance.

"Fuck...Fuck...Mick...I'm gonna make sure he's....I mean are you okay?" Eric seems caught, not knowing what to do.

"It's okay, go ahead," Mickey says, he wants Ian to be okay, and he wants to know how in the hell his fiancé is friends with him, and how he never knew, fucking fuck.

\--

  
Ian hears Eric calling after him, and he keeps walking for a minute. This is not happening right now. Mickey is back, Mickey is happy, Mickey is marrying...Eric? Eric who is sweet and kind and he wants to hate him right now, because if it was someone he didn't know, it would be automatic, but this is Eric, his friend, his friend who helped pull him out of his own hell, his friend who unfortunatley had sat and listened to him talk about Mickey, and how much he loved him, he was possibly the only one that knew a lot of things, and he had shared them with him because they were friends and now, now what? What was he supposed to turn around and say? He didn't know what to do right now.

"Ian, Please, look at me...I didn't know...Fuck." Eric says and Ian turns around, wiping his eyes.

"I'm fine, It's fine. Happy for you, congratulations. gotta get home. I'll take you and the fiancé out for a drink, tomorrow? How's that?" Ian says trying to ignore the utter crushing of his heart.

"Ian....Don't lie to me, it's me remember, I was there, I didn't know it was him, but I know how you feel about him."

"How I felt, it's been four years Eric, I'm fine. He deserves to be happy, and You deserve to be happy, and if I could...Choose any one for him, it would be.."

"Don't finish that sentence, Ian. If you could choose anyone for him it would be you, and you fucking know it. Don't lie to me."

"Okay fine, you're the second choice then. Drinks tomorrow, I promise." Ian says and finally, Eric nods.

"Fine, but we are talking about this okay?”

“Yeah. Okay.”

\--

“So um, you're the ex, huh.” The guys says to Mickey.

“Mhm. He talks to you about me?” Mickey asks.

“Not to me really. He talked to Eric a lot about it.”

“Great. They close?” And Mickey doesn't really have to ask.

“They were yeah. Pretty close for a while.”

“Were they….umm?”

“Your fiancé is friends with your ex and you're seriously focused on whether or not they ever fucked?”

“For the moment…yes.” Mickey answers.

“Not that I know of. And which would you be more jealous of?”

“Dan…are you interrogating Mickey?” Eric asks walking up.

“Nah man, just talking. You good?” Dan asks.

“Yeah, I guess. Would you…we’ll meet you there, yeah?” Eric says and Dan nods.

“Yeah. Good luck guys.” He says walking away.

\--

“So Ian's the ex, huh?” Eric says as they sit on the sidewalk.

“Mm. Yeah. Is he, I mean did you guys…date? Was he the guy you were…”

“No. God no. I mean, thank fuck, shit, I didn't mean it like that, it's just this is awkward enough, yeah? I thought he was hot when we met but we never, never.” Eric says and Mickey nods.

“But you were close?” Mickey asks.

“Yeah, friends close. He was going through some shit, with bipolar, and you, and I was, I had this thing for Dan, I guess. We were just there for each other.”

“Like you and I were at the beginning?” Mickey knows he's asking a lot of unimportant questions.

“Yeah. I guess but Ian and I we were never more than that. I seriously didn't make the connection, and I feel like the biggest ass right now.” Eric says.

“If you would have known…me and you…you're saying it would never have happened right? Do you regret us?” Mickey asked because he had to.

“I don't regret us, I love you Mickey, but if I would have known, I don't think it would have happened, no, or I would have called Ian, not ambushed him like this, he…he…I shouldn't even be talking about this with you, I mean, telling my friends ex how he feels, that's a betrayal.” Eric shakes his head at himself.

“It's okay Eric. You don't have to tell me. I should probably talk to him anyway, I mean, he's your friend and he meant a lot to me for a long time, so this is awkward and fucked up, but I should talk to him about it, I mean it's our baggage, you shouldn't have to be in the middle of that.” And Eric nods at that.

“So you still…I mean I know you love him, always will love him, but you know…are you still…” Eric doesn't seem to be able to spit out the words and Mickey wants to snap like he would at anyone else and tell him to fuck off but he can't do that because Eric knows, he's never lied to him about his feelings for his ex, even if he never put a name to him, and maybe, it was a mistake not to, he knows that now.

“I don't know.” He says honestly.

\--

The next morning when there is a knock at Ian's door, he expects Eric to be there full of questions, that he doesn't want to answer. How could this be possible, sure Mickey showing up with a boyfriend would have hurt anyway, and a fiancé even more, but could have dealt with that if it wasn't in his face, his friend, his friend who he had already agreed to stand up for as his groomsmen, his friend who before he had seen the face of the other man he had been extremely happy for. And what was he supposed to do with that? Tell Eric that he was still in love with Mickey? He sighed loudly and opened the door to find Mickey standing there shuffling from foot to foot, and bit of his lip. Damn it.

“Hi,” Mickey says when Ian doesn't speak.

“Yeah, um, hi,” Ian says stepping out of the way for Mickey to enter his apartment. He wants to ask how he found him but he knows, Eric knows where he lives. And with Eric on his mind, he motions for Mickey so sit on the couch and he sits on the chair farthest away from it.

“You afraid of me?” Mickey asks. “Thought you'd gotten over that years ago.” Ian thinks Mickey is trying to lighten the mood but it doesn't help.

“No, I just, I don't know, respect for Eric or something,” Ian says shaking his head.

“Okay, I get it. We should um, well we should talk, about shit. This is awkward as fuck man.” Mickey says and Ian agrees.

But finally they do start to talk, Ian talks about his illness and getting level, and cries as he tells Mickey how sorry he was, how fucking stupid it was to leave him like that, he tells him he missed him and Yevgeny and misses Lana so much. He talks about becoming an EMT, and even mentions a few boyfriends as a passing thought.

Mickey tells him about moving and this town, and how weird it was, finding a home that he liked and he really does like that fucking town. Ian makes a comment about how Eric had said the same thing when he moved. “He actually tried to convince me to come out there, said it was fucking peaceful.” And they both chuckle at that, wondering what would have happened if Ian would have done that. Mickey talks about Eric but more about the friendship and only touches on them being together briefly and Ian is thankful for that.

  
“I am so sorry about shit. But I am glad you're happy, you deserve it.” Ian says sitting on the arm of the chair now.

“Yeah, well you do too. We both did our fair share of shit to each other, back then, we've moved on right?” Ian freezes at that for a second. But ultimately decided, to answer how he knows he should.

“Yeah. Yeah. Of course.”

\--

Over the next few weeks as awkward as it was, Ian and Mickey were friendly, it wasn't exactly comfortable, but really who would expect it to be? But they made it work. Eric apologized to Ian constantly and he constantly told him it was okay, that he understood, that he just wanted them both to be happy and he did, he really did, even if it was killing him. Mandy seemed to notice though of that look that she was giving him said anything, that knowing Mandy look. 

“Seriously Ian?” She finally says one day when they are going over details of the wedding, which is fast approaching.

“What?” He asks, even though he knows.

“You're really just gonna stand up there and watch him get married to someone else and not say a damn word? Not tell him that you're still in love with him.”

“Mandy…he's happy, Eric's a good guy, an amazing guy, and maybe if I didn't know that, if I didn't know Eric so well I would, but I can't do that to Mickey and I can't do that to Eric. I can't.” Ian says sadly.

“So you're going to suffer through this? Not saying anything.”

“Yes. It'll be fine. They'll be gone in a little over a week, and it'll all go back, and it'll fine. Just like before.”

“Yeah. Because it was so fine before. Ian, I love my brother and I love you. And I adore Eric, I really do but the love that you two had, was so amazing and intense, the love he has with Eric isn't the same. That isn't passion…that is friendship, it's a different love, and maybe that's fine for him, Both of them, but is it everything. Is it?” She asks and Ian shakes his head. He can't think like this.

\--

“We need to talk,” Eric says to Mickey, the morning of their wedding.

“Right now? Can't I sleep now and we can talk after we're married? Tired man.” Mickey says nuzzling into his pillow.

“No. We have to do this now.” Eric says sadly, nervously which makes Mickey sit up,

“This about Ian again?” Mickey asks.

“Not completely. This is about us. We…um, me and you…”

“What's going on?” Mickey asks fully awake now.

“I um, fuck I don't know. I love you, Mickey, I do, you know that. And I know you love me in a way, but are we…do we love each other like you love Ian or…like I love…”

“Dan.” Mickey finishes because he's not stupid he knows. And Eric nods. “I don't know. I don't. Our love is different sure. But is that bad?”

“Maybe. Maybe it is. Because if you left me for Ian right now I would be sad but I wouldn't be…a wreck I don't think. And if I broke up with you for whatever reason, would you? Would it just be sad because we're friends or because you lost the other half of you?”

“So it's only right if it's all-consuming? That's fucked.” Mickey says.

“It is, but shouldn't the person you're going to marry, be everything like that? Shouldn't it rip you apart at the thought of losing them? When it was just us, I thought, me and you, we had that but we came back here and Ian, and I know how you felt about him and I know how much he still…I can see it in his eyes, can't you?” Eric asks.

“He said he moved on,” Mickey says.

“Yeah. And that changes what exactly Mickey? Moving on doesn't change what's there. Yes backing off for me, I'm not stupid, I know that I know him as well as I know you and it's killing him and he's my friend and that's breaking my heart. If it weren't for me, can you honestly say that if you came back here single, that you wouldn't be over there right now, back together…making love, being in love?”

“I don't know, there's a lot of baggage there. And you? You want Dan? Is that it?”

“I don't know. I mean I love him but we were never, together like that really. We were too stubborn to make it more than it was. Don't think that's changed really. This ain't about them really. I just, if we walk into that building and get married, that's it, we go home and we live happily ever after, but is it what we want? Am I the person you want to grow old with? Am I it for you? That's the real question, Mickey. Are we it for each other or are we just two really good friends that got comfortable and decided we didn't want to hurt anymore.”

\--

Ian takes a deep breath in as he walks into that hall and looks around. He could do this, watch Mickey get married, watch all of it. But who was he kidding, he loved Mickey more than anything, more than all of it. That's when it hits him, he can't fucking do this. He can't, not even for Mickey or for Eric, he can't.

“Hey. You okay?” Mandy asks beside him.

“No. Where's Eric? Mickey?”

“Mmm, they'll be here soon.” He just nods, he needs to see one of them. He can't watch this. He sees Eric standing at the back of the altar, saying something to someone and he goes to him.

“Eric…can I…talk to you,” he says and Eric nods silently. Why isn't Eric dressed yet?

“I um, I hate to do this to you, I love you, you know that, and I thought, I could do this, stand up there and watch him marry you and I want to do that, for you, for him, and I want you to both be happy, but I can't watch it, I'm so sorry…I wish I could…” Ian feels  
The tear slip down his face and Eric smiles actually smiles.

“I know Ian. I know. You don't have to okay. It's okay. Do me a favor though. Go out there and tell him?” Ian shakes his head. “Come on Ian, trust me. It's okay, you have to say it. No matter what happens in here today. You have to tell him.” Ian looks down.

“Are you sure?” Ian asks quietly.

“Yes.”

\--

Mickey looks up as he stands outside the car, and Ian is standing there, tears in his eyes. Why does he look so sad, Mickey's the one that's unsure about everything:

“I um, I talked to Eric and told him this and I'm going to tell you too,” Ian says and Mickey shakes his head. He doesn't want his sorries right now.

“I can't…I can't stand up there and watch you marry him, I want to Mickey, for you, but I love you too damn much to not break down. I just, I haven't moved on, I never did and as happy as I want you to be and as great as Eric is, I can't watch you promise to love him for the rest of your life, to watch him become your husband and step-father to Yevgeny, for him to get everything I ever wanted. I'm so sorry that I can't.” Ian says crying and Mickey looks at him astonished.

“He didn't tell you?” Mickey asks.

“Tell me what? He just said it was okay and that I needed to tell you, in person why I couldn't.”

“Huh? Well, he's a sly fuck that's for sure. Maybe he was right about all of it.” Mickey says. And Ian just looks at him confused when Mickey pulls him to him and plants a kiss on his lips. Ian's eyes widen, not returning the kiss.

“Mickey…Mick..Eric…” He says and Mickey rolls his eyes.

“Eric is in there calling off the wedding. And if he's smart, finding Dan, and kissing the hell out of him.”

So when Mickey leans in again, Ian does kiss him back and he doesn't think he ever wants to stop again.

\--

(One year later.)

Mickey pushes Ian up against the door to their house in that small little town. Ian is home, finally, home. “Mmm, what was that?” Ian mumbles.

“Kid's gone. Mandy and iggs are in town, took him for a while, thought you'd never get here man.” Mickey says biting at Ian's neck.

“Sorry, Eric called, fucker can talk.” Ian laughs and Mickey stops. And looks at him.

“Oh?” He says.

“Mhm, you want me to tell you about it?” And Mickey shakes his head.

“Later. We have time to talk later. Need you now.” Mickey let's out and Ian smiles.

He lets Mickey drag him into their bedroom. Lets him kiss down his body, he loves this man, even more than he ever thought was possible. More than anything, he goes to flip Mickey over but Mickey shakes his head. “You stay perfectly still, let me take care of you baby,” Mickey purrs and that does something to him.

Mickey licking his way down Ian's body, pulling out every moan the way only he can, the way that Mickey knows him, is so amazing. He moans louder as he watches Mickey work himself open, even though he doesn't really need to, he does it because of what it does to Ian to see it. He almost can't take it when Mickey slowly heats himself on Ian's dick. Moving perfectly, every moment more than the last.

Ian bucks up every so often to hear the cries come out of his lover's mouth. And when Mickey collapses beside him after they've both cum, hard, and completely, he could never be happier than he is right now.

“Marry me.” Mickey whispers and Ian's eyes widen and he can't help but start laughing.

“Well fuck you then,” Mickey says rolling over to get up but he doesn't get far. Ian pulls him back.

“It's not that. I'd marry you, right now, in any random place you wanted, every day. It's just that, Eric called earlier and he and Dan are…getting married and invited us and I just, you said it and that popped into my head because he joked about doing a double wedding.” And they both bust out laughing.

“Seriously? The last wedding he planned wasn't fucked up enough?”

“I think it turned out pretty well actually.”

“Mhm. You may be right.” Mickey says kissing Ian.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: mysticallygallavich


End file.
